plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spudow
:For other uses, see SPUDOW! Spudow is the Potato Mine Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes who leads the and plants against the zombies. Spudow's Signature Superpower is Tater Toss, which makes him pop out his head and will create a Hot Potato in a designated lane. It can't, however, be placed on water due to it lacking the Amphibious trait. The Hot Potato will explode and deal 6 damage to the zombie in its lane upon defeat. Origins Spudow is based on the Solanum tuberosum, commonly known as the potato. Spudow bears a resemblance to Baymax from the Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. His name is a reference to the onomatopoeia "SPUDOW!" that appears when a Potato Mine explodes, or the achievement itself, SPUDOW!. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Tater Toss - Make a that says "Team-Up. When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a Zombie here." **'Other:' ***Bubble Up ***Storm Front ***Meteor Strike *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 02: The Great Cave Raid **Zombie Mission 16: Attack of the Explosive Spuds! **Zombie Mission 33: Spudow Blows Up Hero description Always tries to keep his head on tough situations. Always loses it. Gallery Choice_between_Solar_Flare_and_Spudow.jpeg|The player having the choice between Spudow and Solar Flare Spudow's_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Spudow IMG 0073-1-.png|Spudow's expression when a Legendary Zombie is played HotPotato4.JPG|Spudow using Tater Toss LowHealthSpudow.png|Spudow when on low health Spudow Transparent.png|HD Spudow Spudow_on_title_screen.jpeg|Spudow on the title screen SpudowUsingSuperpower.png|Spudow while using a Superpower Trick Old IMG 0229-1-.png|Card description CZAzure-Ziegel 2477.PNG|The first comic strip shown in the zombie mission "The Great Cave Raid!" SpudowSecondStrip.png|The second comic strip in the zombie mission "The Great Cave Raid" SpudowThirdStrip.png|The third and final comic strip in the zombie mission "The Great Cave Raid" IMG 0245-1-.png|Spudow on the Hero selection screen Close-Up of Spudow.png|A close up of Spudow Trivia *His description is a gag to how Spudow uses his Signature Superpower, Tater Toss, in which that he loses his head to summon a Hot Potato and respawns his head afterwards. *He can take his head off, throw it as a Hot Potato and regrow it afterward. This may be alluding to the Potato Mine and Primal Potato Mine's Plant Food ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2, in which they send out copies of themselves. **Strangely, Spudow has the head of a Plants vs. Zombies Potato Mine, but when he takes his head off and it becomes a Hot Potato it resembles a Plants vs. Zombies 2 Potato Mine. *His entry animation alludes to the way Potato Mines explode. *In the comic strip that introduces Spudow to the player, a Gargantuar Prime is shown, despite not being a Zombie Card. **There is also the small shadow of Poncho Zombie's hat as well, and it too is not a Zombie Card. **Amongst others, there are Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Dancing Zombie (or Disco Zombie), Cakesplosion, and the afore-mentioned two zombies. See also *Potato Mine (PvZH) *Tater Toss *Hot Potato (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Plant Heroes